The present disclosure relates generally to the field of industrial automation control systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to enhancing the performance of transferring information between a server and a client using an industrial data exchange protocol.
Industrial automation devices in an industrial automation control system typically communicate over one or more open or proprietary industrial data exchange protocols. Example industrial data exchange protocols may include the Common Industrial Protocol (CIP™), Modbus®, BACnet™, other CIP networks (e.g., EtherNet/IP™, DeviceNet™, ControlNet™), and the like. Industrial automation devices that communicate using such an industrial data exchange protocol may include serving devices, such as controllers or the like, and client devices, such as workstations, portable computing devices, or the like. The client devices may make requests to the serving devices over a network using the industrial data exchange protocol and the serving devices may respond to the requests by performing functionality, retrieving data, and so forth. At certain times, the client devices may request to read a large amount of data from the serving devices or transfer a large amount of data to the serving devices. As a result, there may be multiple back and forth requests and responses processed by the serving and client devices to transfer all of the data. This may hinder the performance of interaction between the serving and client devices communicating via the industrial data exchange protocol.